


Made with Bones and Steel

by DaisyChain088



Series: Made with Bones and Steel [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Its like modded frisk, Itsfriskbutnot, M/M, Parent Grillby (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, sans is raised by grillby, set in a kingdom sort of au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChain088/pseuds/DaisyChain088
Summary: Sans stared in horror at the choice laid out before him on one hand the person he loved was at stake, on the other hand, his entire country teetered between him and the homicidal adoptee attempting to take it from him.The woman giggled softly, her blood-red eyes glittering with giddiness as she watched the sweat roll off of Sans skull. "So Sansy pansy," she perverted the childhood nickname. "Whatever will you choose?"
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Series: Made with Bones and Steel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951066
Kudos: 4





	Made with Bones and Steel

It was a nice day, one of those spring days that has enough sun to draw a monster out to play, but still cool enough to allow pants. A young skeleton shut the door to his small room tightly behind him, cutting off the yells of his ward from the kitchen, and sunk into the seat of his small wooden desk. Sans stared at the wooden top and sighed, Grillby had told him that he had to think about his actions in time out, then again what else had he expected of the stress-crazed fire elemental. Sans knew what he was getting into when he asked to go into town with Grillby, and he also knew despite his best efforts his convincing would fail. Sans listened as the yelling began to quiet, took one look around the room, and thus decided he was gonna spend the day outside. He ignored the time out punishment, and trotted over to the window, where he was met by the perfect excuse. Papyrus. His younger brother was busy outside trying his best to do something magical, at least Sans hoped it was magical from the constipated look his brother wore.  
Sans unlocked his window and climbed out, he knew Grillby would check on him at even the slightest suspicious noise, so he took extra care to not make the hinges squeak. Sans crept across the untamed forest of a backyard to his brother's side, all the while unnoticed by little, hyper focused Papyrus.  
“Heya Paps, whatcha doin’?” Sans inquired his brother curiously as he watched Papyrus’ spark of magic fizzle out.  
“AAAAGH... OH IT’S JUST YOU BROTHER.” Papyrus cried out in his extremely loud voice, making Sans flinch nervously. Papyrus scrambled up to tug on Sans’ hemmed sleeve, “LOOK, LOOK, IF I FOCUS REALLY HARD I...CAN…” Papyrus put his hands together and glared furiously at the space between his hand, and his sparky orange magic quickly began to permeate the air. But after a moment of anticipation the magic fizzled and the sparks absorbed into Papyrus’ body.  
“GAH! IT IS NOT WORKING AGAIN, WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!” Papyrus began to tear up and let his arms fall to his sides, clenching his fists. Sans smiled at his brother and touched his small hand, “you need to focus see? Right now your magic doesn’t know what you want it to do. When you simply try to summon it without intent and without a form you want it to take it just dissipates.” Sans created a blunt bone and twirled it between his fingers before offering it to Papyrus.  
Papyrus’ eyes sparkled excitedly at the bone, his frustration forgotten, and quickly attempted to follow Sans’ advice. A small flaky bone appeared between Papyrus’ hands, which he grabbed and held tightly. “SNAS, SNAS, I DID IT!!” Papyrus quickly started trying to perfect his bone summoning, leaving Sans to lean tiredly against a tree and relax.  
Sans’ magic was disappointingly weak, 1 ATK and 1 DEF, not that he needed much to protect himself since his ward kept him under so many wraps he doubted he’d ever be within several miles of a simple argument. The fiery (heh) old geezer was such a smotherer (heh), not that Papyrus minded. Sans’ eyelights flicked to Papyrus, the adorable little skeleton had never seen beyond the gates of their musty old Manor. Sans couldn’t really talk though seeing as he had seen hardly the edges of the nearby town before being dragged back into the “safety” of the Manor’s walled yard.  
“Sans! Sans, I swear to King Asgore if you don’t come here right now I won’t take you with me!” Sans flinched at the elemental's furious tone, before perking up as he realized what Grillby had said. Papyrus looked at Sans in the same moment, both comprehending the statement. A glint entered Sans’ eyelights and he looked challengingly at Papyrus, who reacted in kind, before nodding readily.  
“Ready?”  
“SET!”  
“Go!”  
The two took off at the same time, sans jogging and papyrus sprinting, both keeping pace until Sans let Papyrus pull ahead. Grillby turned and at the sight of the approaching figures, let out a sigh of smoke at seeing his two skeleboys safe. “GILLBEE” Papyrus squealed, before jumping at the fire elemental. Grillby smiled at Papyrus and grasped him from his underarms, and in one fluid movement the elemental swung him lithely into the air.  
“Hello Papyrus, Sans. What were you two boys doing outside?” Grillby turned to Sans expectantly, allowing his words to slide from happy to suspicious. Sans smiled weakly, “I was jus’ helping Paps with his magic.” Papyrus wriggled excitedly in Grillby’s arms until Grillby allowed him to drop to his feet. “LOOK LOOK GILLBEE,” Papyrus once more held his hands together and concentrated as Sans had taught him, before producing a short but rather clean bone. “I DID IT, I DID IT,” Papyrus squealed, brandishing the bone in a mock duel position. Sans and Grillby both chuckled at the adorable display.  
Grillby flashed Papyrus a wide grin, “do you think you could go show Ms. Bunn?” Papyrus nodded excitedly and turned to the Manor and sped off, a tiny cloud of dirt comically trailing him. Grillby smiled fondly at Papyrus’ retreating form, before turning to Sans.  
“Sans? Why are you outside? I remember specifically asking you to ‘sit and think’ in your room,” Grillby raised an eyebrow annoyedly. Sans’ smile wavered, “well maybe, just a thought here, you should actually think about my request.”  
“Yes I suppose.” Grillby moved around sans, his flames crackling nervously.  
“Now don’t argue, I know we’ve had this conver-... what?” Sans rounded on the elemental, his eyelight widening in hope. Grillby laughed softly at Sans’ excitement, “Well you are seventeen now, going on eighteen in what? Four months? It's about time I start teaching you how to survive on your own.”  
Sans frowned at that, “I mean I guess so but, but aren’t you worried about my health?” Grillby shook his head opting to go silent and leave Sans unanswered.  
“When?”  
“Friday morning, on the first of the month as usual.”  
Sans would never admit it but his eyelights became stars for a second at that answer. Yes, it really was a nice day, even if a monster opted for shorts over pants.


End file.
